Need
by TanksAndHeals
Summary: Mikasa wasn't really sure how they ended up kissing intensely over his desk.


Hello!

I'll be posting some of my tumblr stories, so there's a chance some of you have already read it.  
I hope you enjoy

* * *

She was kissing him.

Or maybe he was kissing her.

No. She was sure she was corresponding, if she wasn't, she couldn't possibly be trying to press him more against her with arms, legs, mouth and everything she had.

It was actually a bit hurtful but it felt so right.

He smelled so good and tasted even better.

Why hadn't they done this before?

His hands were doing wonders to her neck and back, and when he pressed a particular point in there, she moaned and pulled his hair harder. The strands were amazingly soft, She'd never have thought that Levi's hair was like-

Wait.

"Wait" It sounded breathy and not like her voice at all.

"What?" he replied in a low tone, moving to kiss her neck. She had to bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping.

"What is this?," She started. "I mean, what just hap-"

The was a knock on the door.

Levi was off her in a second, fixing his hair and cravat. He looked messy. His always tidy hair now matched the appearance of a bird's nest and his cravat was undone.

She could have laughed if more pressing matters were not to be taken care of, such as getting off his desk, retrieve her scarf from the floor and fix her clothing.

There was another knock at the door. "Heichou? Are you there?"

Fuck. It was Eren.

They shared knowing looks. Being Eren, it only meant tha-

"I'm coming in!" He said, opening the door right after.

She turned her back to the door and faced the desk, praying that Eren wouldn't notice how disorganized it was.

"Mikasa? What are you doing here?" He said, confused. She half looked at him and was about to answer but Levi beat her to it.

"We were just discussing some reports, Eren. What do you need?" She glanced at him and considered that he looked almost normal. Eren wouldn't notice.

"I see. Well, Hanji asked me to give this to you" he replied.

She was, for once, glad for Eren's lack of ability at measuring up his surroundings. It was clear that something wasn't entirely right there. Levi was extremely away from where she stood, almost turned from her completely. If they had actually been discussing _anything_, they had been, most likely, shouting to their backs. And she wasn't going to start on the mess his desk was.

She had to make her exit now.

"I'll leave you to your business, then. Excuse me" She left without waiting for any answers nor sparing a glance at either of them.

Once in her room, Mikasa let herself drop onto the bed heavily and groaned loudly.

What. Just. Happened?

If anyone had told her that morning that she'd be kissing and almost _grinding_ herself against Levi by the evening, she'd have snorted.

They didn't hated each other at all. She got over that 3 years ago. However, their relationship had always been a bit strained since they _always_ argued about a lot of topics, even though they worked exceptionally well together.

She had given up on Eren romantically 2 years ago, she still loved him to death but little by little she realized that he was, indeed, only her family. She even had a little thing with Jean after that, but it just didn't work and she wasn't really sure why.

That still didn't explain anything, so she tried to recall from the start.

They were in the common room along with other soldiers when a discussion about male and female capabilities on the field arose. Mikasa wasn't paying much attention to it until someone asked for the Corporal's opinion. All eyes were on him then, including hers.

He took a sip of his coffee.

"Men and women can be equally powerful in the battlefield. Their weaknesses and strengths complement each other," He said evenly. The soldiers agreed with his words and praised him for such an eloquent opinion. But he wasn't finished. "Yet," Everyone went silent. "women are more likely to have their objective clouded by their emotions, which leads them into taking wrong decisions."

He looked at her.

That little bastard. Mikasa knew he was trying to fuel her. He'd never let her live the not-so-frequent-anymore slips that she's had over the years.

"Oh, is that so?," Mikasa said. Everyone looked at her now. "I wouldn't have thought that every time you looked at a female soldier, you only saw a possibility of emotional failure" She missed the honorifics and she didn't care, and he probably didn't care either, but the rest were beginning to grow nervous. It was known that her quarrels with the Corporal were something that only the brave and patient ones had balls to watch.

"Don't twist my words, Ackerman" He warned. Mikasa could see that some of the people in the room were leaving quietly.

"So, let me ask you, _sir__,_" She started. "If you had to choose someone to take care of your team, would you choose a woman?"

"It depends on the woman, Ackerman" Levi replied calmly.

"Would you, for example, leave _me_ in charge, _sir_? She challenged.

Levi sighed, put his empty cup on the table and advanced towards the exit. Mikasa stood up and followed him. They were alone now walking through the corridors.

"Where are you going? Aren't you answering?" She was getting a little irritated by his disregard. If he wanted to get rid of her, he'd made a bad call back in the room.

"I don't think you'd like the answer I have for you, Mikasa" He answered reaching his office.

They went inside and continued.

"Why do you keep doing this, Levi?" she asked firmly

"Because you won't stop," He turned back and looked at her, his voice rising up. "You keep doing dangerous crap that puts your life in danger"

"Everything we do outsi-"

"Don't give me that shit," He interrupted. "Last week you almost got eaten because you just had to save a fucking _cat_!" Levi was almost yelling now.

"Well, is it also my _fucking_ choice how to live and how to die!" Mikasa matched up.

"It's not," he said moving closer and grabbing her scarf to yank her down to meet his eyes. "You don't have my damn permission to die so you damn won't" Levi threatened.

If she'd been a lesser woman, she'd have backed up. But instead she grabbed him by his cravat and pulled him closer, so their noses were touching.

"I don't need your damn permission, I'm not your damn doll, Levi" she said.

Neither of them let go of the hold, they only pressed further.

She was so infuriated that she wouldn't allow herself to be the first to back down, even if it cost her a full week of bathroom and kitchen cleaning. She wouldn't take shit from him anymore.

Then his eyes went down to her lips, and she unconsciously licked them, and when Levi looked up again, it was different. It made her aware of his closeness, his smell and his warmth.

And then everything in her brain came down.

Levi kissed her and pushed her into his desk to stand between her legs, he didn't even had to coax her because she was already responding and pressing herself against him as if she couldn't get enough.

Oh god. That was it.

She was blushing furiously, covering her face with the pillow. The worse of it was that she had enjoyed it so much that it hurt now

How could she let that happen?

She had opened a door that could never be closed again, because, even if she wanted to -Mikasa wasn't entirely sure if she did -her body would fight her.

_'women are more likely to have their objective clouded by their emotions, which leads them into taking wrong decisions.'_

How fucking ironic.

It was 3 hours later when a knock came from the door. Mikasa didn't have to wonder who might be.

She opened it feeling excited, and found him standing there just gazing at her, and he looked just so..._inviting_.

She moved aside a little, blushing so hard that she didn't dare to meet his eyes. Levi took her cue and came in, and as soon as the door was closed, he kissed her.

Mikasa didn't feel like try out an act of resistance, it was futile, they both knew what was going to happen.

She was led to the bed and pushed there, not a second later he was on her, making her feel more alive than ever.

"Levi," She uttered. "I just want to know if y-"

"Yes," He stopped for a moment to look at her eyes. "Yes."

She didn't need to know anything else, and with a smile, resumed their kiss.

It was that night that she understood why Eren had lost her romantic interest. It was that night that she understood why things with Jean didn't work.

She needed a man that could take her for what she was, a man that wouldn't be cautious of upsetting her, a man that wouldn't be frightened by her strength, a man that could fill all her senses with nothing but him, a man that could dominate her completely if he wished so.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
